Imposters
by mikaelsongirls24
Summary: What happens when everything you thought was only half a lie? Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson find out the hard way that those they love have a double life-that they didn't want-and someone pulling the strings. Elejah, Kennett, Klaroline and Stebekah pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you mean?!" Klaus raged at Kol and Rebekah as Elijah was on the phone, talking to the director of the bank. "Our money is gone?"

"Not all of our money." Elijah sighed. "They got the one for the everyday accounts."

"I thought that Peter and I…" Rebekah said sadly, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Just wait until I get my hands on Amanda." Kol snarled viciously.

"Eva will regret ever meeting me." Klaus added with the same snarl.

"I'll kill Katerina." Elijah growled, eyes flashing.

"Peter will end up begging for mercy when I get done torturing him." Rebekah added darkly.

 **Two months later**

Caroline was the quintessential blushing bride as she walked down the aisle to meet her groom - Andrew? Matthew? Richard. That was it. Who really cared what his name was so long as he was rich!

As she made her way down the aisle, her smile was fake as she stared at the groom.

They were about to say their vows when the doors were flung open and Klaus Mikaelson came storming up the aisle.

"Can I help you?" Richard and the priest asked.

"You can start by taking your hands off my wife!" Klaus said loudly and angrily.

"You got the wrong person. Bianca isn't your wife." Richard said angrily.

Klaus looked over the woman standing before her. She may have changed her name and died her hair black but unbeknownst to her his extra keen senses told him she was the same.

"She may have changed her hair and her name but she's still my wife," he said firmly. He turned his attention back to Caroline, "how much is this one worth? Did you know she intends to take you for everything you've got?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caroline said in a Californian accent. "Do I know you?"

"Actually Eva you don't know me as well as you think you do. My brothers and I are not pushovers. Now I've had enough of this. You'll thank me one day," he said the last sentence to the groom before he hefted his belligerent bride over his shoulder and carried her up the aisle and out of the church flailing all the way.

"I'll kill you!" She snarled. "You ruined my dress!" she was hitting his back angrily. "Besides-my name is Bianca!"

"Nice try." He bit back angrily at her.

"Bianca! Bianca what's going on?" A bewildered guest yelled from the church steps as Klaus loaded her into the car.

"They're going to arrest you for kidnapping!" She said angrily.

He snorted as he didn't care. His eyes were pitch black as he looked at her, anger coursing through his veins.

Finally Caroline realized the seriousness of her situation and she began to show some fear.

"I'm going to kill you Eva-if that's even your real name." He spat out.

She sat there not saying a word and trying to look tough but her heart was racing.

"How did you find me?" She finally asked.

"It took a while but it was worth it."

"What do you plan to do?" She asked.

"Get the answers from you about why you're doing this."

"What is it you believe I'm doing?"

"Stealing and ruining men and women."

She looked away from him. This was the first time she'd been called out on what she was doing and it stung. It wasn't even her idea!

"Have nothing to say about it? About how you and your three friends enjoy ruining lives?" He taunted.

"We didn't even want to do this. You think that we like doing this? None of us do but our boss won't let us quit!" Caroline screamed at him.

"Your boss? So someone makes you go out and ruin people's lives!"

"Pretty much and none of us could quit. Elena tried once and the boss began stalking her to the point that she couldn't feel safe anywhere and he pressured her into going back to work for him." Caroline admitted. "If you want to find her-go to her favorite places and she'll tell you all what you want to hear."

"Who is Elena?" He asked.

"Sorry, I mean Katerina." She smirked.

Klaus took Eva back to his place where he tied her up in a chair while he called his brother.

"I learned two things you want to know. First, she's back frequenting her favorite places and second her name is Elena. I think that's her real name which means you're ahead of me in that respect. I am pleased to announce that after a temporary hiatus my wife has come home," Klaus smirked at Caroline as he ended the call. One of his bodyguards brought him a device. It turned out to be an ankle monitor and he fastened it firmly on Caroline's ankle before she could stop him.

"You're seriously doing this?" She asked darkly.

"Yes, remember how I tried to explain to you that my smart house would make your life easier and keep you safe? Well none of the exterior doors or windows will allow you to open them with that on."

"I could find a way to disable this and leave. You'll never find me again." Caroline spat.

Klaus flashed over to her. It was the first time he had ever done so and he growled.

"I really wouldn't luv if I was you. I would find you and I would not be as nice next time."

"That was nice? That wasn't _nice_."

"Neither was trying to marry me under false pretenses and drain me dry," Klaus said as dark veins began to appear under his eyes.

"A job is a job and I'm damn good at it."

"Well consider yourself fired," Klaus growled angrily.

She snarled at him angrily.

"Now who set me up?"

"You were an easy mark Klaus." She said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Well I hate to disappoint dearie but you only touched the surface of my fortune," Klaus said.

She snorted.

"Maybe the big bad boss can take everything that you ever loved and then your money."

"Who do you work for?" He growled.

"Can't say. Won't say."

"You don't know!" He scoffed.

"I do, just not gonna say the name...until you say the magic word."

He gave her a maliciously sweet smile, " _please_."

She shook her head.

"Nope. Nada. You really really need to mean it before I tell you." She taunted.

Klaus growled with frustration.

She smiled wickedly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About that time the door opened and Elijah carried Elena in tying her up in a similar fashion and applying the anklet.

"Elena? Are you alright?" Caroline asked nervously and Elena shook her head.

"Let's just say that I had this one-" she nodded her head in Elijah's direction, "-stalking me as well as our boss. This one caught me about to go into my apartment."

"Were you able to contact him?" Caroline asked her.

"Nope." She shrugged. "I contacted the others though. I'm pretty sure that they'll send out the messages to the boss."

"Who is your boss?" Klaus growled at the brunette. She just looked at him and shook her head.

"Can't say no matter how much I want to." Elena answered honestly. "Stupid idiot would let us all fall while he runs. With the cash."

"Then let us protect you the way a husband is supposed to protect his wife," Elijah spoke to Elena.

"I'm sure that you will but really, the boss never really told us his name and we can't describe his looks to you." Elena told him. "He kept hidden in the shadows when we would talk if we were lucky to be in his office or on disposable cellphones when we talked to him."

"It's true, you found them," Kol said as he entered. "Where is Amanda?"

"I think she's in Florida." Elena said. "I may now be the boss's newest secretary but that doesn't mean I know where he sends everyone. He only tells us over the phone where our next 'assignment' is." The way she said 'assignment' made Elijah wonder if she even likes what she does-or did.

"Do you know?" Kol asked Caroline.

Caroline shook her head in the negative.

"I don't."

"Rebekah?" Kol asked.

"She already went after Peter," Elijah said.

Elena looked at Caroline, wondering what she was thinking.

"You can't go after this monster until I have Amanda," Kol told his brothers. "What if she's already pretending to be married again? I don't want to have to kill some mark just to get my wife back!"

"Where are your manners brothers. You can untie these women. They are your wives after all," Kol said.

As Elijah was untying Elena, Klaus refused to.

"You're a monster!" Caroline said angrily.

"Just like you sweetheart."

"You chose to be a monster!" She growled.

"And you didn't?" He fired back.

"No, she didn't," Elena yelped.

"What about you?" He questioned back.

"I was straight out of high school when I was recruited though I never wanted to do this." Elena growled.

"Then stop," Elijah said gently, "let me take you away from all this."

"It's not that easy Elijah." Elena said. "I can quit but hours later I'm being stalked by someone. It drives me crazy."

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I can protect you -" he looked like he was about to use her name but stopped.

"Elena. My birth name is Elena Isobel Gilbert." Elena said.

"Elena, such a beautiful name," he said tenderly. "It suits you my lovely wife. I am sorry for restraining you but you are my wife and I vowed to protect and cherish you. I took all of my vows seriously."

She nodded.

"Thanks darling." She whispered. "I can give you all the real names of everyone that you're after."

"Are you crazy?!" Caroline growled at her. "You're willing to give up my name as well as Amanda and Peter's names?"

"Amanda and I planned all of this-one day telling Kol and Elijah everything but you pressured us to finish this." Elena growled.

"He'll kill us!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You, yes." Klaus spat.

"I will never harm Elena." Elijah said with conviction.

"I only want to protect Amanda," Kol vowed, "from anyone and everyone."

"Elena don't you dare say it." Caroline warned.

"Amanda's real name is Bonnie." Elena told him.

"Bonnie...my wife's name is Bonnie. That's so beautiful," Kol smiled. "She talks to animals and small children so sweetly and I'm going to get her back."

"I'm rooting for you two!" Elena said. Caroline glared at her.

"One of these days you're going to get hurt and I won't help you." Caroline told her.

"Someone go get my husband out of the trunk please," Rebekah requested as she entered. "Katherine, Eva welcome back home."

"My name's actually Elena." Elena admitted to the blonde. "Do you two want to help me?" She added to Elijah and Kol.

"Yes," both Elijah and Kol replied.

"I open the trunk and you two decide between yourselves who carries Peter." Elena ordered.

"If you get more than ten feet from me your anklet will disable you," Elijah cautioned her but they walked to the door anyhow. Caroline began to make a run for the door.

Klaus tackled Caroline to stop her as Elena turned around.

"Did she try to escape?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Caroline and Klaus replied at the same time.

"Are you going to tackle me if I'm inches away from you?" Elena asked Elijah.

"No, I have explained how the anklet works," Elijah said evenly.

"I'm just making sure that I don't get tackled like Eva." Elena said. "The last person who tackled me was while I was in high school and it hurt."

"I have no such intentions," Elijah affirmed. He walked out the door with Kol carefully checking to ensure he didn't outpace her. Kol opened the trunk to reveal Peter unconscious and bound in the trunk.

"Thank goodness we have high walls and don't have close neighbors," Kol commented as he gingerly lifted the man from the trunk.

"She did a good job at knocking him out." Elena whistled.

"She was devastated by his leaving especially since Nik rubbed it in her face that she can't pick men," Kol explained.

She winced.

"Sorry for leaving." Elena whispered to Elijah. "They threw me and Bonnie in the back after she got the cash. I was getting a manicure that day."

"You're back now and we're going to get to the bottom of this," Elijah replied.

"We have to find Bonnie first. I'm not really angry anymore. Now I just miss her," Kol added.

"Thanks for believing me." Elena whispered.

"You haven't given me a reason not to," he replied evenly.

"I would have thought that you would be more...unwilling to believe me. Like how Klaus is at the moment." She said.

"When you kissed me did you feel anything?" He asked sincerely.

"Magic. Love. Hope." Elena answered.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Then my faith is justified," Elijah replied. She smiled as the three reached the house. Opening it, Kol roughly placed Peter in the chair on Caroline's left side. Elena was about to go back to her chair but Elijah didn't let her. His arms wrapped around her waist. As soon as she was spotted in Elijah's arms, Caroline glared at her for outing Bonnie's name to Kol.

"He deserves to know," Elena refuted.

"I don't care! A mark is just a mark!" Caroline growled out. Elena narrowed her eyes at her.

"She really loves him Eva!" Elena spat out.

"She's too tender hearted. She'll meet another one and feel the same way," Caroline growled.

"Then what do you make of me? I fell hard for Elijah!" Elena shouted at her before a dangerous smirk appeared on her face. "What about you, _Caroline_?"

Caroline paled. The one thing that she had kept hidden from the man she was 'supposedly' married to now knew her actual name.

"Caroline, Caroline," Klaus smiled as he turned the name over. "That's a beautiful name luv."

"How could you do that to me?" Caroline asked.

"He deserves to know, after he tracked you down after you disappeared for two months." Elena said with a shrug.

"Traitor!" Caroline yelled. "I am going to tell the boss all the damage you have done."

"Go ahead. I'm done with this!" Elena growled and looked ready to attack her but Elijah had his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her back.

"You may want to take her away from Caroline." Kol said as he watched them with interest.

Elijah swept Elena into his arms and along with Kol they went upstairs.

"Are you sure you don't know where Bonnie is?" Kol asked again.

Elena nodded.

"I'm not privy to anything other than what the boss has me file or do which is getting his coffee order perfect and bourbon." Elena groaned. "I quit earlier today when Elijah found me."

"I'm glad," Kol grinned. "I think my brother wants to offer you a full time position as wife. I just want to get mine back. She can keep the money if it's that important to her. I just want her."

Elena looked at Elijah before smiling.

"I just may have to take that wonderful position as Elijah's wife." She purred to her husband.

"It's already yours," he replied. "However, I would not take kindly to being swindled a second time."

"I won't swindle you ever again." She said honestly.

Kol returned with a duffel slung over his shoulder.

"You really think she's in Florida?" He asked Elena hopefully.

"I'm hoping that she's there. If you want-try Orlando because she would be in Disney World. If she's not at Disney World, try coffee shops." Elena told him.

"Thank you," Kol said sincerely before he raced out the door. She nodded and turned to look at Elijah.

"You're welcome to go anywhere you like within our home. If you would like to go out in the gardens I would be happy to accompany you," he offered.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said. "Though this thing," she motioned to the ankle monitor, "should be off unless you want me to get electrocuted once water hits it."

"It's waterproof. I promise you're safe," Elijah said. "Do be careful, the towels have a warming system so the bars are a little warm if you touch them. There's a whole line of products in there. You liked them last time but if you would like me to order something else just say the word."

She shook her head.

"I missed those scents and products." She said smiling. "Though would you like to help me out by washing my back?" The way she suggested that last part, her eyes were roaming over Elijah seductively.

"Not today," he said and she could see some of the pain in his eyes.

She nodded and left, locking the door. Maybe she should leave-after what she did to him, she wouldn't blame him for wanting a divorce. He could move on from what she did to him. It may break her heart, but she doubted that he would actually truly trust her again.

Elijah spent the time Elena was in the shower drawing up some legal documents and setting up a small bank account for her with a maximum daily withdrawal of a thousand dollars. It would send him a notice if she withdrew that much three days in a row. By the time she finished her shower he was sitting on the bed with the card and paperwork for her to sign.

Having a fluffy robe wrapped around her, she looked at him curiously.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's the debit card to your bank account. I just need you to sign this paperwork."

She looked it over and signed her legal name on it before giving him a sad smile.

"Could you leave please? I have something to do and someone to call." Elena whispered. She needed to get those divorce papers. She needed to file the papers of her divorce to her first husband before doing the same thing for her second one and she wanted to do it in peace.

"As you wish," Elijah said as he rose to leave though he paused to tenderly stroke her cheek. He was so close to kissing her.

She moved her face a little way from his hand.

With resignation he dropped his hand to his side and left the room.

She took a deep breath and began to dial a number that was familiar to her.

"Harvey Miller's Office, how can I help you?" The perky voice of the secretary of her lawyer said happily.

"Can I speak to Harvey Miller? It's important." Elena said.

"I'm sorry but he's not here. Can I take a message?" The secretary asked.

"Have him call Elena back." Elena said before she hung up.

* * *

Rebekah snapped the anklet firmly on Peter's ankle.

"I hope this is worth it," she whispered softly to his unconscious form, "I hope Nik is wrong."

"Wrong about what sister?" She turned to see Elijah there.

"That he doesn't really love me; that none of it was real...I want it to be real with him."

"Just because he believes that it wasn't real with Caroline doesn't mean that it wasn't real what you two had." He told her. "Though if it wasn't real...then you don't deserve him." He ended with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you Elijah. How are things going with Katherine- I mean Elena?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just don't know. One minute she wants me but then that changes and she wants me to leave her alone."

"If she wanted you then why aren't you still up there with her?"

"The pain was still too fresh," he answered.

"What are you going to do the next time she decides that she wants you?" Rebekah asked.

"What would you advise, sister?"

"My advice would be to talk to her about what she wants. How she feels about you."

"I think Nik is wrong. You are very wise in matters of the heart," Elijah smiled.

She smiled with flushed cheeks.

"I hope you and Kol are both successful."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"So am I." He stood up and decided to talk with his wife about how she truly feels about him. "Do you need me down here? I was hoping to talk to Elena."

"Go, I'm just waiting for him to sleep it off..." Rebekah smiled. "Good luck"

He smiled at her and went to talk to Elena.

She was just opening the door to her room.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"I was hoping that we can talk?" He asked. "Are you available now?"

"For you, yes I'm available." She said with a little smile as she stepped aside and let him in.

He settled in the chair shifting a couple times as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"You're not here because I want revenge. It may have started that way when you left but that's not how I feel now..."

"How do you feel now?"

"The way I did the day I married you," he admitted, "in love."

Her heart was beating erratically at his admission. He still loves her.

"Would you believe me when I say that I never saw you as a mark? That I love you still."

"Yes, your heart tells me it's the truth. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me."

"I'm glad that you found me." She said as she went to get some nice clothes on instead of her shorts and tank top.

"I'm glad as well," he said softly.

"I really do love you. I never stopped." She could feel her cheeks begin turning pink.

He forgot himself and flashed over to her pulling her into his arms. He was gazing at her intently. She couldn't help herself as her desire for him fluttered around her. Slowly his mouth moved closer to hers giving her a chance to move away if this wasn't what she wanted. She closed the distance as this was what she wanted. He drew her into him - his arms wrapping around her waist and kissed her tenderly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him back sweetly. Afterwards he held her for the longest time.

"I won't leave this place." She murmured.

"I couldn't do it again," he sighed.

She moved until her head was on his chest and she looked up into his eyes.

"I know and if Caroline leaves, it'll be without me."

"I hope she was not toying with my brother's affections," Elijah thought aloud.

"With Caroline? I don't know. Bonnie? She really does love Kol. We made the plan to tell you both everything once we did something important." She whispered.

"That would be?" He asked her.

"Divorcing the first man that we married and reimbursing them for 50 grand." She answered.

"I can have the cash in an hour," he announced.

"I had some stashed away from when I was younger. I was going to use that."

"If you are still married then our marriage is invalid in the eyes of the State," he observed.

"Actually...he and I just had one of those shotgun weddings and I did send him divorce papers a month before we disappeared. He didn't file them correctly so it's up to me to do it again."

"I'm going to need to watch you with weddings," he teased. "It seems you like them too much."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Funny." She said dryly.

"Unfortunately you seem to feel the same way about divorce. I'll tell my attorney to be on the lookout for you."

She huffed and hit his chest playfully.

"We're having steak with mushroom risotto and asparagus for dinner. As usual the staff will serve it at seven."

"That sounds wonderful." She said as she kissed him.

"Your things are still in your wardrobe- what you left here."

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"We still have time before dinner, correct?" She asked.

"It is only five o'clock," he said once had checked his watch.

"I think that we can waste a couple of hours before dinner." She purred as she began placing kisses along his jawline.

He was more than happy to oblige her.

Her nails raked his back and his kisses were rough, bruising actually.

* * *

Meanwhile Kol had just landed in Kissimmee, Florida and was determined to find his wife. He'd like to have her back by tonight.

He hailed a taxi and within minutes he was on his way to Walt Disney World.

Once he got there he wasn't sure where to start looking. He remembered that she loved to travel so he decided to start at Epcot.

He smiled as he watched all the children running around, holding their parents' hands happily.

Bonnie was enjoying a gondola ride at the Italy pavilion.

As happy as she was, after Elena had told her what was going on she decided that the plan to leave the job with Elena was now truly on and gave Elena her blessing to out her real name.

Like Elena, she hated the job while Caroline was indifferent about it and Peter seemed okay with it.

A hand reached down to help her out of the gondola and she gasped as she looked up and her eyes met Kol's.

"Lay a hand on me and I'll scream," she whispered with worry.

"Are you sure about that Bonnie?" He asked lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

5

She took his hand to get out of the gondola not really wanting to attract too much attention.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she began to stroll along the crowded main pathway.

"I want you back Bonnie."

"Katherine?"

"Don't you mean Elena? She's with Elijah at the moment." He answered.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she confessed, "but if I didn't finish the job things could get dangerous for me. Speaking of which I'm supposed to be meeting my next mark here."

"Well, not anymore. Come home with me." He pleaded.

"If the boss finds out he will take action. The last time I said no to him the brake lines in my car failed. I hit a tree."

He growled at the thought of someone hurting his wife.

"Did anything like that happen to anyone else? Were you being stalked by your pathetic boss like Elena was?"

"Yes." Bonnie sighed. "I don't suppose she mentioned how she 'fell' down the stairs."

He shook his head.

"She didn't say anything."

"We wanted to get out but...there's no way Kol. You're better off without me. I'm glad there's no hard feelings though."

"You can get out Bonnie. You and Elena."

"Do you understand what will happen if he finds me?" She worried.

"No, tell me what will happen."

"He will force me to come back to him by threatening and then hurting all those important to me one by one until I submit. There will be threatening phone calls at all hours of the day and night, intimate pictures and eventually physical violence if I resist," Bonnie looked pale and sick as she explained it.

Kol wanted to know who this bastard was and kill him.

"How intimate are these pictures?" He growled out.

Bonnie looked away, "if the mark is good enough he's prepared to out and out sell me but those same pictures make great blackmail if you don't want the world to think you make porn."

"Do you have an idea as to who he is?" Kol asked darkly. He wanted to kill the guy.

"No," Bonnie sighed. "That's part of the reason I told Elena we couldn't stay no matter how much we wanted to."

"You don't have a clue to his identity? Do you know if Peter does?"

"Maybe he does," Bonnie shrugged.

"I'll happily have one of my brothers torture it out of him."

"Do you really think this can work?" She asked as she paused outside of Le Cellier steakhouse in the Canda pavilion.

He nodded.

"I do believe that this will work." He said before he started to worry. "Who else does he have these photos of?"

"Just me and...Klaus' wife." She murmured in disgust and she looked completely mortified.

"Elena outed her name as Caroline." Kol whispered as he held his wife. He wanted to protect her from the monster who employed her.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to protect her so...I took her place."

"What do you mean? Who did you want to protect?"

"Elena."

"What about Caroline? Did you want to protect her?"

"Yes, she only acts tough. When I first her she was sweet and innocent- we all were but the things he made her do... Caroline coped by growing a thick skin."

Kol felt horrible for the two girls.

"What about Peter? What did he have to do?"

"He had to...he thinks he murdered four people."

"What?" Oh his opinions about Caroline and Peter were changed.

"Are you hungry?" She gestured to the restaurant they were standing in front of. She was supposed to be bumping into her mark right now in the English pavilion instead here she was trying to hide out in Canada with her husband.

"I am but what about you?"

"I would practically kill for a steak and all the fixings but he only fronted me just enough money to get in here and buy a couple bottles of water."

"I'll buy you some food. Anything that you want."

"How about we have a steak dinner?" She offered.

"That sounds good."

She took his arm and they entered Le Cellier. Soon they were seated at a fireside table for two as they perused the menu.

"What have you been doing for these past two months?" He asked.

"Well I took the two week break he gives us when we're successful with a client. Then I was relocated here where I studied my new mark's dossier," she sighed.

"What does he do for a living?"

"He works for a pharmaceutical company," she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Well, I'm curious-did you tell me mostly the truth about you?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"Your birthday, parents, favorite color and things like that."

"February the fifth, they're exactly the absent individuals I told you about and my favorite color is pink," she smiled.

"So you were being honest."

"I wanted to be with you," she said softly, "honest I mean."

"I still want to be with you as well."

Bonnie looked away. Could she really trust him to protect her? Should she really endanger him?

His hand reached over to grab her hand in his.

"I'll protect you."

"I want to try."

"Then this could be our first date."

She smiled encouragingly.

"Tell me something about you as you were growing up." He said as he took a sip of his complementary water.

"Umm...I wrote a play for my fifth grade talent show," she offered.

"What was it about?"

"It was about a girl who met two princesses in the woods. She helped them and they made her a princess too. All of them lived happily ever after."

"That must have been such an adorable sight for your relatives to see."

"My mom split before I was one, my Dad was always away on business so it was just my Grams."

He winced.

"My parents died when I was still in my teens." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"I'm sorry."

"They weren't that good of people." He whispered.

"Still they were your parents," she said as she gently laid her hand on his arm in compassion.

"They were." He agreed.

"No wonder you look up to Elijah so much."

"That's right."

"How is he doing?" She asked. She had always liked Elijah.

"Good. He has Elena."

Bonnie smiled, "I know she's happy then. From the moment she truly got to know him she didn't want any part of the job but we didn't have any choice."

"Were you both forced to do the job?"

"Yes"

"Who forced you both to finish the job? This boss of yours?"

"Yes, he told us if we didn't then we'd be dead by the end of the month."

"Do you know where the business is located? I'm pretty sure that Elijah and I can make him regret hurting you two."

"No, we get our orders by phone - a different number every time and we drop the money at different locations."

There went his plan of finding and killing the guy.

"I just want away from all this. I want a normal life," Bonnie sighed.

"Don't we all?" He asked.

"You have a normal life. You live life on your terms without constantly having to look over your shoulder."

He sighed and rubbed her hand gently.

"These last two months I've been looking over my shoulder. Searching for you."

She squeezed his hand.

"You found me."

He smiled.

"I did."

"I missed my mark. It won't be long before he finds out and calls..."

"Then let me deal with him over the phone. I'll make sure that he knows that you and Elena are not working for him anymore." Kol said. "Why don't we go back home?"

"Okay"

As he held out his hand for the phone, she smiled and handed him the phone. Once the meal was finished they left the park and he took her to the plane. She had just took a seat when he clapped the ankle monitor around her ankle.

"Do I need to be wary of getting it wet?" She asked him.

"No." He answered her gently.

"Why?" She frowned.

"In case you leave. Caroline, Peter and Elena have one as well."

"Oh." She said. She was quiet as they took off.

"It will be good to see Elena again," she said once they were firmly in the sky.

"She told me where you were actually." Kol said smiling at her.

"I gave her permission. I hoped perhaps she would see you again or I would see Elijah or..."

"Elijah found her outside of her favorite coffee shop and she told us what she knows freely while Caroline was being stubborn."

"Caroline tries to remain unfeeling each time so that she won't have to deal with the guilt or the regret."

"How many people has she scammed?"

"Your brother was lucky number seven."

"Well, Klaus stopped her at number eight. On her wedding day."

"Really!" Bonnie giggled, "I bet that was priceless!"

"I think that you should ask one of them about it."

"You trust this pilot? What if he did something to the plane?" She began to worry again.

"I trust the pilot. He won't do anything dumb."

"My boss can do terrible things when he's angry."

"He doesn't have access to the pilot." He said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you - well to anyone really because I didn't do what I was told."

He smiled at her. He was touched by her concern for him.

"You're the best guy I've ever met," she added. She yawned largely.

He smiled.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here for you."

"I'm afraid to. I don't want to wake up and this has all been a dream and I'm stuck with him again."

He hated that she was afraid of doing something. She fought it as long as she could but finally she fell asleep against him. He smiled sadly at her as he ran a hand through her hair.

His cellphone rang.

"Kol, any luck?" Elijah said.

"She's with me."


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Are you safe?"

Kol shrugged.

"I believe so. We're on our way home. How's everyone there?"

"Caroline discovered just how the anklets work and I believe Peter is finally beginning to come to."

"What did she do and how is your wife?"

"Apparently she tried to make a run for it out the side door," Elijah said with a hint of amusement in his tone. My wife, thank you for asking, is asleep next to me."

Kol shook his head at Klaus' wife.

"I'm happy that you two are happy together. Very happy."

"I hope the same happiness for you and - Bonnie is it now? That's going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah, her name's Bonnie." Smiling, he looked down at her.

"Did she put up much of a fight?"

"She didn't put up any fight." Kol was smiling at her. "We had dinner."

"I'm very happy for you Kol. See you and Bonnie when you get back."

"We'll see you and Elena soon. I hope that Rebekah and Peter do clear the air between them."

"Where am I?" Peter moaned as he began to come to.

"With me and my brothers at our mansion." Rebekah said coldly.

"Rebekah," Peter was obviously surprised to see her.

"Why did you do it? Did you even have feelings for me?" She asked.

There was a pained expression on his face before he looked away from her.

"You thought I truly had feelings for you?" He lied.

Her heart broke before she turned on her heels and shouted, "Nik! You can torture him now! I'll kill Caroline for you!"

"Rebekah," he called her. "Before you leave reach into my pocket."

Curiously, she turned around to walk towards him, unaware that Klaus and Elijah were now downstairs, watching. Once she was right in front of him, she reached into his pocket and pulled out the smushed penny. She had tears in her eyes as she stared at it.

"You kept it?" She whispered. It was from their trip to Coney Island when they were first dating.

"I wanted something to remember us by - something real," he admitted. "Be happy Rebekah and I hope you find a man who deserves you. Now I believe I have a date with the other side."

She almost cried but Klaus went to stand in front of her and Elijah took her into his arms as she cried. Klaus knew that he could kill Peter but he had a better idea.

He was going to intimidate him to reveal everything about this business that conned his family.

Rebekah fought Elijah all the way out of the room.

"He loves me Elijah! He was lying! He loves me!" She cried.

"Nik and I know that." Elijah soothed her. "He's going to try and get answers from him without killing him."

"If Nik kills him I'll never forgive him!" She vowed. "I don't even know his real name." This revelation caused her tears to renew.

Elijah rubbed her back gently.

"You can ask Elena for it. She and Bonnie are willing to give everything up for us." Elijah crooned gently.

"Bonnie? Oh, Amanda is Bonnie. So Kol found her?"

"They're on their way home."

"I can't wait to see her again," Rebekah smiled. "I always liked her."

Elijah grinned at her.

"I'm sure that she missed you as well."

"How are we going to end this?" She asked.

"We'll find a way to end this. Have faith."

"I hope Klaus doesn't hurt him too badly," Rebekah worried.

"You know our brother-Peter isn't going to be hurt _too_ badly." Elijah said.

"He's learning restraint."

Rebekah grinned.

"After what happened to us, he believed that restraint would be good to learn."

"When is Kol supposed to be back?"

"All Kol said was soon."


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Get this over with," Peter growled.

"You know, I can kill you for hurting my sister but because I'm turning over a new leaf...this is going to hurt you more than me." Cracking his knuckles, Klaus began bruising up the chained man before pouring vervain on his hands.

Peter cried out with the burning sensation. The punches he could take but the vervain...

"Now tell me who your boss is and where he is."

"I don't know who the bloody prick is," Peter growled.

"Then tell me what your name really is."

"Stefan. My name is Stefan Salvatore."

Klaus raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Interesting. Tell me, how do you really feel about your job and my sister?"

"It doesn't matter. She shouldn't be with a man whose done what I've done," Stefan said bitterly.

"Oh it matters boy."

"I love her," Stefan admitted.

"Don't hurt her again. Make it up to her."

"There's no forgiving the murder of innocents," Stefan looked away angrily.

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" He asked and he held the bottle of vervain over Stefan's hands again.

Stefan growled as the vervain scorched his skin again. Still he would not answer. He would not admit his shame.

"The only way for this pain to end is for you to answer me." He told him.

"I murdered four people, in cold blood and I hardly remember it," Stefan scoffed. "I'm a monster."

"Mate...no one is perfect but as long as you love my sister, she won't care what you did in the past."

"I care."

"Who else knows about what you did?"

"The man who owns me - just him."

"Yet you have no idea who it is?" Now Klaus was filled to the brim with curiosity.

"Anytime I try to remember his face is lost to me. I can hear his words but when I look at him it's all blurred. The whole memory is blurry in fact," Stefan confessed.

"What else does he know of you?"

"He seems to know everything about me," Stefan sighed.

"Do you know who else could know some of these things?"

"No," Stefan sighed.

"You don't think a family member could know any of this?"

"My brother but I haven't seen him in a very long time. I don't even know where he is."

"Do you know what his number is?"

"Not a clue," Stefan replied honestly. "His idea of a vampire lifestyle differed greatly from my ideals."

"How different is it now?" Klaus was determined to get to the bottom of this whole 'imposters' group thing-they already have Bonnie and Elena on board with tearing down the group.

"Well I've done unforgivable things when I intended never to kill," Stefan looked defeated. "Once you unleash that monster it never goes back."

"Well there's a chance that it could come back."

"It never goes away. He said once you've killed you'll do it again and again. He said I'm a monster - unfit for true happiness."

"Do you believe that? I don't believe that." Klaus told him with a nod.

"How can you not?"

"I've done worse than you." Klaus admitted.

"Do you feel you have any humanity left?" Stefan asked grasping for hope.

"I do have my humanity left."

"Could you help me?"

"If you want."


End file.
